


Carmisi Drabbles

by tobeconspicuous



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous
Summary: A collection of Carmisi Drabbles





	1. Headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> A Collection of Carmisi Drabbles, mostly prompts from tumblr. Not beta'd.
> 
> What’s your favorite headcanon of Carmisi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sofuckingchuffed:  
> what’s your favorite headcanon of Carmisi? (Yeah I went there)

Carmen liked Carisi earlier than her boss did, he used to bring her pastries, ask her questions, was eager to learn from her as well as Mr. Barba.

One afternoon he eventually tells her that he’s been loosing sleep, the combination of studying for the bar and working full time was draining him.

Carmen spoke with Mr. Barba and asked him to speak to Lieutenant Benson in regards to giving Sonny some time off, Carmen didn’t even pause to ask herself when Carisi became Sonny.

During his week off Sonny slept and Carmen cane round to help him study, make sure he ate food and of course to put him to bed.

When he passed the bar, Sonny was so excited he kissed her. After he pulled away, a faint blush staining his cheeks he asked her on a first date.

“But Sonny,” Carmen cocked a brow and in a teasing tone stated, we’re already dating.”


	2. haunt me (ghosts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haunt me (ghosts)

Sonny couldn’t help but watch Carmen sleep, her curls were so pretty as they fell loosely around her as she slept. There was a slightly worried look on her face as she dreamed.

Eventually there was a crackle on the monitor followed by a tiny wail, Sonny quickly moved into the nursery. Their daughter, who was barely six months old, had managed to roll herself onto her stomach and woke herself up. Sonny knelt beside the crib and shooshed her, trying to encourage her to fall back to sleep.

It was too late though, he saw the lights in the master bedroom switch on and Carmen’s familiar footsteps thud down the hall. Sonny watched as the woman he loved scooped up the howling child and rocked her in her arms.

“It’s okay,” she soothed. “Mommy’s here.”

As the wailing grew Carmen decided to move them into the bedroom. Sonny followed on her heels. He watched as Carmen placed their child on the centre of the bed then lay down next to her, before she cocooned around the baby. The two parents waited for the young girl to fall asleep, waiting for the rise and fall of the small chest to slow.

“I was never the one who wanted kids,” Carmen murmured, causing Sonny to rush to her side. “It was an impossible task with you, how can you expect me to do this without you?”

> _A shot to the stomach, Sonny pressed his hand to his stomach, it wasn’t enough. He saw nothing but red._

Sonny leaned over and pressed an unfelt kiss to Carmen’s temple before he answered. “I believe in you.”


	3. wed me! wedding day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wed me! wedding day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wedding

Carmen was running late.

His sister’s teased him, told him not to stress, that it was traditional for the bride to be late. Even though Sonny was certain when he asked Carmen to have dinner with him, even though Sonny was certain when he told her he loved her, even though Sonny was certain when he asked her to marry him, he couldn’t help but feel nervous.

When the photographer finally arrived he felt a wave of relief wash over him. They chatted for a moment about angles and how the morning had been. The photographer organised where she wanted Amanda and Bella to stand before finally, the familiar strands of Over the Rainbow by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole began to play.

Jesse lead the bridal party, looking perfect in her pale rose coloured flower girl dress, she happily scattered petals as she attempted to walk in time to the music. Next came Rafael who looked handsome in his grey suit and bright orange tie, a peculiar choice but Carmen insisted he must be there. Carmen’s sister, Sophie looked wonderful in a long dress of ruby red, she her smile was almost as large as the bouquet of flowers she carried.

Then Carmen emerged and time seemed to freeze.

She looked a vision in her simple lace wedding dress which seemed to just be draped over her shoulders. It was fitted to her hips then seemed to gentle flare until it met the ground. All too soon his future wife was standing in front of him, her father kissed her on the cheek before he shook Sonny’s hand and stepped back.

Sonny watched as Carmen handed Sophie her bouquet of wildflowers before she finally turned to meet Sonny’s gaze. Sonny couldn’t help the smile that broke out across his face. “You look beautiful.”

“Ready?” Carmen asked, an ethereal smile adorned her face.

Sonny couldn’t help but answer, “I’m certain.”


	4. Value Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: Value Me.

It was the final day of Rafael Barba’s trial but Sonny’s mind was elsewhere, he was currently running down the halls of one Hogan place towards the man’s office. He wasn’t looking for Barba though, there was another person who was in the forefront of his mind. When he finally reached the entrance he was relieved to see Carmen sitting there, though his stomach sank when he saw her packing away her things.

“Detective Carisi,” even as she packed her desk up she was ever the professional. “Here to see Mr. Barba?”

“No,” He said a little too quickly, which made them both wince at the words. “I mean I’d like to see him but I am actually here to see you.”

“Me?” She looked genuinely surprised.

Sonny’s stomach sunk at her expression. He’d spent the last two years talking to her, building a rapport with her, then eventually flirting with her. Or at least he thought he had, maybe he had misread the situation, again.

Sonny took a deep breath and stepped closer to her. “Do you have five minutes for a coffee break?”

“I really should-”

“Please,” he begged.

“Okay.”

–

The coffee was fresh made and steaming hot in the cardboard cups, Sonny ordered one for Carmen and another for her boss. As they began their journey back Sonny struggled to find the words he needed.

“So what did you need to talk to me about?” Carmen asked gently.

“What’s your surname?” He blurted out.

“That’s it?” The skeptical brow she raised was eerily reminiscent of her boss. “Noble.”

“ _Noble_ ,” Sonny breathed the name like a prayer.

“Why so curious?”  _Carmen Noble_  queried.

“Because I want to ask you to dinner Miss Noble,” his voice shook slightly as he asked. “I’m not quite ready for you to be gone from my life.”

“Detective Carisi-”

“Sonny,” he flashed her a smile. “Please don’t turn me down now, you have my card, think about it.”

“Why?” Her question was genuine.

“You’re so smart,” he began, words just falling from his mouth. “You’re surprisingly funny, your humour is sharp and wicked. You know how to eject an unwanted guest from your bosses office with the flick of your brow. Seeing you has been the best part of visiting this office and it wont be the same without you.”

“I see,” she said as though she didn’t.

“You’re kind,” He confidence grew as he continued. “You’re generous, you always had a word of encouragement for me. You remembered to ask when I passed the bar and bought me a cupcake when I did. You remembered my birthday. You’re so beautiful, inside and out.”

“Detective Carisi,” She began, a soft blush graced her cheeks. “Sonny-”

“Please,” they had reached the front of one Hogan place. “Think about it, then call me.”

He passed her the coffee meant for Barba before he turned on his heal and fled, unable to look at the face of the woman he might just love. He felt a buzzing in his pocket followed by the loud screech of his ringtone. He answered it promptly. “Carisi.”

“Yes,” Carmen’s familiar voice sang down the phone. “Very much a yes, I’ll have dinner with you.”

He turned around and saw Carmen, snow falling gently around her, the most beautiful smile on her face. “I’ll call you,” he laughed down the phone.

He checked his watch before he made his way towards the courthouse, if he hurried he might make the end of Barba’s trial. Even if he missed it, at least he had a date with Carmen Noble. 


	5. Quiet Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: Quiet Me

As always it started with a whimper and a shout.

Carmen found herself wide awake in bed, her lover thrashing beside her. She forced herself to sit and and dragged Sonny’s head into her lap, she stroked his hair and began to shush him. As she calmed him back to sleep a single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

Sonny had not been the same since Cole held him at gunpoint. He had two sessions with a therapist before he was cleared for duty, she had begged him to keep seeing them but Sonny had insisted he was fine. And he was fine or so she had thought.

Months later when they had finally got together Carmen learned that Sonny was not fine, he was far from it. Tomorrow he would ask how she slept, tomorrow she would be honest, tomorrow she would ask him to talk to someone. For now she would hold him and think of her future with the man she loved.


	6. Amuse me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amuse me

Sonny could always tell when Carmen had a bad day.

The first sign was her boss, he would storm into the precinct ready to pick a fight over every little thing that the detectives may have missed during their investigation.

The second sign was that she’d stop replying to texts, she preferred to be alone and give herself a break from the outside world.

The third and final sign was Sonny would come home to Carmen on the couch watching disney movies and slowly working her way through a small punnet of ice cream.

He walked over to the couched leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Bad day?”

“How could you tell?” He’d never tell her this, but sarcasm suited her.

Sonny walked his way around to where she was sitting and looked at the TV. “Up? Something real bad must have happened.”

“Not really,” Carmen sighed.

Sonny sat down beside her on the couch and wrapped his arms around her. “Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Carmen muttered, she tossed the spoon and the half eaten punnet on their coffee table and leaned back into his embrace.

Sonny pressed another kiss to her, then an idea struck, he couldn’t help but smile.  “So, I was thinking of growing back my moustache?”

“Did you want to make this day worse?” She spluttered as she wrenched herself out of his grip to turn and face him.

He feigned a look of horror. “You didn’t think I looked handsome with a moustache?”

“That wasn’t a moustache-”

“I thought you loved me,” He sighed dramatically as he flung himself onto the other side of the couch. “Now I find this relationship was built on lies.”

“Sonny,” a small giggle escaped from Carmen’s mouth, he bolted upright.

“I guess I can hold off for now,” He pulled her closed, grabbed her chin and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. “Only because I love you.”

Carmen raised a hand to cup his face and kissed him, tongue darting to taste him. “I love you too.”


	7. “Are you Always Like This?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Are you Always Like This?”

Carmen wasn’t sure what to think of SVU’s latest edition. Even though she hadn’t personally met him, Rafael had said enough choice words to make her dread the day she finally met the detective. So when a surprisingly clean shaven, blue eyed, man walked up to her desk, announced himself as detective Carisi and asked to speak to ADA Barba she was pleasantly surprised.

“I thought you had a moustache?” She asked, her brow cocked.

A pink tinge crept up his neck. “My sister Gina convinced me to shave it off.”

“I would have liked to see it,” Carmen teased. “I heard interesting things.”

“Well sure,” he beamed, whipping his phone out of his pocket and scrolling through his gallery. 

As he showed her various pictures of him sporting the famous moustache, Carmen had to admit it didn’t look as bad as Rafael had said. In fact, she didn’t mind it at all. 

“Carmen,” Rafael’s shout interrupted them. “Is detective Carisi out there with you?”

“Yes,” she called back.

“Send him in.”

The detective shrugged, a sheepish look on his face. “I’ll show you more next time.”

“I’ll hold you to that detective,” she chuckled.

“Please, call me Sonny.”

—

The next time Carmen saw Sonny Carisi he was brandishing pastries and begging her to take one. She gleefully accepted the Cannoli, and enjoyed every bite under the detectives watchful eye.

“Want another?” He offered as soon as she had finished.

“Maybe later,” she smiled. “What’s the occasion?”

“I’m going to be an uncle again,” he eagerly responded.

She couldn’t help but laugh at his enthusiasm. “How wonderful.”

—

It was a Saturday morning and Carmen was enjoying a late breakfast in the coffee shop around the corner from her apartment. It was a ritual she thoroughly enjoyed, a chance to unwind after a stressful week. She’d sit with a book and read until her meal was done before she returned home to complete her chores for the weekend.

A familiar burst of laughter drew her attention, and Carmen felt her stomach flutter. Sonny Carisi was sitting across the cafe, he was surrounded by friends and laughing loudly. He looked up, his blue eyes went comically wide and a large smile blossomed onto his face. He stood up and waved enthusiastically, Carmen couldn’t help but wave back.

“Carmen,” Sonny shouted before he bounded over. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“I live in the area,” she shrugged, a grin threatened the corners of her mouth.

“It’s a nice place,” he looked around eagerly. “Suits you.”

“Thanks,” she flushed.

He stood there silently for a moment, before he flashed another grin and excused himself. Carmen tried to return to her meal 

—

“Have dinner with me?” The question came out of nowhere.

Or at least Carmen told herself it did.

The reality was it had been building for several months, ever since they had ran into each other at the cafe. Sonny’s smiles had grown soft, his tone flirty. And Carmen couldn’t help but flirt back.

This encounter was just as random, they had run into each other in the middle of Central Park. After a quick greeting Sonny had grabbed her hands and asked the question.

“Are you always like this?” Even though she laughed as she asked the question, Carmen genuinely wanted to know.

“Yes,” he answered truthfully, his blue eyes twinkled. “Though I know you don’t think that’s a bad thing.”

“I don’t.”

He grabbed her chin, a gentle smile on his face. But Carmen knew what she wanted. She grabbed his head and pulled him towards her. When their lips finally met Carmen felt a jolt of electricity run through her, and that was when she knew that she had fallen for Sonny Carisi.  
  



	8. "I didn't want this to be the end"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't want this to be the end"

As soon as he entered the restaurant Sonny’s gut told him that something was wrong. He quickly scanned the room, hoping to find something out of place. His eyes went straight to Carmen.

Carmen, who he had danced around for months, not wanting to cross a line. Carmen, who he had run after, scared that he would never see her after Rafael’s departure. Carmen, who he had been seeing for the past few months, the happiest months of his life.

He walked over to the table, sat down and forced a smile. “Sorry I’m late–”

“It’s fine,” she cut him off, he could see her hands shaking.

He reached forward and put his hand over hers, the action caused her to flinch. He couldn’t help the small frown that crept onto his face. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine,” she said through a forced smile, even though her tone suggested otherwise.

“Carmen–”

She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. “I’ve received a job offer–”

“That’s great!”

“–in California,” she finished, her tone gentle.

“Oh,” Sonny exhaled. He forced a smile before he continued. “Where in California?”

“Berkeley,” Carmen smiled. “Rafael has secured full time work lecturing there.”

“How long do you think that’ll last?” Sonny chuckled, trying to lighten the gravity of her words. “Are you going to accept?”

“I already have,” Carmen’s voice shook and Sonny’s heart cracked.

His head was spinning, he couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. Sonny steadied his breathing, “Wh-wh-when do you leave?”

“Tomorrow–”

“What?” Sonny caught himself before he shouted the word. “How long have you known? When were you going to tell me?”

“Almost a month,” Carmen murmured. “I’m sorry. I just wasn’t sure how to tell you.”

“So this is it huh?” Sonny’s chest felt tight, he could barely breathe.

“No,” her voice trembled. “I didn’t want this to be the end–”

“Really?” Sonny’s laugh turned bitter. “Because it sounds like you’re breaking up with me.”

“Come with me?” Carmen reached out to grab his hand. “I know it’s short notice, I know it’s crazy, but when I think about my future all I can picture is you.”

“Carmen–”

“Or I’ll quit,” she continued desperately. “You say the word, I’ll call Rafael and tell him I’m turning down the offer.”

It was all too much, what Carmen was asking. Could he really drop everything and move out to California? Did he want to. He looked into Carmen’s honey brown eyes and his heart thumped in his chest. He wanted to say yes.

“You’d really turn the job down for me?” Sonny tilted his head to the side, a soft smile on his face.

“Ye–”

“Don’t do that,” Sonny squeezed her hand. “We can still make this work.”

“Long distance is hard though,” Carmen murmured.

“I know,” Sonny stroked her hand with his thumb, his tone full of warmth. “But you’re worth it.” Carmen’s face broke out into a beautiful smile, and for a moment everything seemed right in the world. “Besides,” he chuckled before he leaned back in his chair. “I’ve always wanted to see California.”


	9. "Say it like you mean it."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Say it like you mean it."

“Say it like you mean it,” the words rang through the silence, sounding harsher than Carmen had intended. Or at least that’s what she told herself.

Sonny stood in front of her. All long limbs, slicked back hair and baby blue eyes. His jaw hung open in disbelief, a hurt look upon his face. “What do you mean by that?”

“I just–”

Carmen groaned before flinging herself down onto the couch, landing face forward. She wasn’t intending to be so dramatic, normally she was quiet and reserved, aloof even. The perfect assistant for Rafael Barba. Sonny bought out a different side to her, a sillier side. She liked it.

“Carmen,” his voice was laced with concern as he crouched beside her. His hand stroked her hair, his large fingers raked across her scalp in the way he knew she liked. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m fine,” she pouted. “I’m just frustrated.”

“Because I told you I loved you?” He said the words again, as though they were nothing. But to Carmen they were everything.

“Yes,” was the only explanation she was able to offer.

His response was so quiet she barely heard it. “Oh.”

She forced herself to turn her head to look at him, wincing at the pure sadness she saw on his face. Reaching out she ran a hand across his cheek before she turned his face towards her, forcing him to look at her.

“This isn’t about you,” she tried to explain. “You love so freely, and I struggle to voice how I feel half the time.”

“It’s okay–”

“No it’s not,” Carmen cut him off harshly.

She scanned his face quickly before she gathered her courage and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. Carmen could never grow tired of kissing Sonny Carisi, each one more electric than the last. He cupped her face in a hand and rubbed a thumb over her cheek, the action sent a shiver through her. When they finally broke apart she pulled back and searched his face once more.

“I love you,” the words were surprisingly easy to say. A wave of relief washed over her and a smile bloomed across her face.

But her smile was nothing compared to the radiant smile that exploded across Sonny’s face. His eyes sparkled and he licked his lips before surging forward and kissing her. His kiss was passionate, full of love, and utterly perfect.


	10. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Comfort" from ChameleonCircuit

Carmen felt heavy, her heart beat heavily in her chest as she tried to insert the key into the lock of her apartment door. Her hands shook as she missed the lock again and again and again. Finally she heard the familiar sounds of someone unlocking the door from the other side and within moments she was face to face with Sonny Carisi, her boyfriend.

“Carmen?” He asked in a nervous tone. “What’s wrong?”

“Barba—” She began, but her voice caught in her throat. “Rafael… He quit.”

“What?” Sonny asked as he wrapped his arms around you. “What do you mean?”

“He’s left the DA’s office,” she murmured as she burrowed into his chest. “I have no idea what is happening—”

“It’s okay,” he murmured against her head. “You’ll be fine.”

She looked up at him with a tight frown. “I’m not worried about me,” she sighed. “The DA will keep me on for whoever fills Barba’s position. I’m worried about Rafael.”

“Ahh,” Sonny said pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You know he’ll be fine.”

“I know,” Carmen nodded. “But I’ve worked with him for years, he asked me to move to Manhattan with him, I just—”

“You’re gonna miss him?” His tone was gentle, he ran a thumb across her cheek.

She nodded slowly. “I already do.”

Sonny pressed another kiss to her temple before he drew her close to his chest once more. They stayed like that until Carmen finally pulled away, taking a step back with a smile. “Want to make me dinner?”

“Is that all I’m here for?” Sonny frowned, trying to feign hurt.

“Obviously,” she cocked a brow, strangely reminiscent of her former boss.

Sonny’s laughter echoed around the apartment, bouncing off walls. He pulled Carmen into him and pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth. “Give me an hour.”

As Carmen watched him walk into their kitchen and begin to rummage for pans she couldn’t help but smile. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out to find a message from Rafael.

_About to board a plane to France, we’ll have coffee when I return._

Attached to the text was a photo of two plane tickets, business class of course. She chuckled as she pocketed her phone. Rafael knew her well enough to let her know that he was okay, and Sonny was cooking her dinner. Life was good.


End file.
